This invention relates to the partial oxidation of liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuels including oxygen-containing hydrocarbonaceous fuels. More particularly, it relates to a process and apparatus for resolving the carbon-water dispersion that is produced when the effluent gas stream is quench cooled and/or scrubbed.
The production of synthesis gas, fuel gas, and reducing gas by the partial oxidation of liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuels is well known. By this highly economical process, gas mixtures rich in hydrogen and carbon monoxide can be produced from hydrocarbonaceous fuels, including low grade fuels. The effluent gas stream from the gas generator comprises H.sub.2, CO, H.sub.2 O; at least one gas from the group consisting of CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 S, COS, CH.sub.4, N.sub.2, and Ar; and about 0.2 to 20 weight percent soot (basis weight of carbon in the feedstock). The effluent gas stream may be cleaned and the entrained soot removed by quench cooling and/or scrubbing the gas stream with water. Large volumes of soot-water dispersion containing about 0.5 to 2.0 weight percent soot are thereby produced. Advantageously by resolving the soot-water dispersion, soot may be recovered and recycled to the gas generator as a portion of the feed. Further, water may be recovered and recycled to the gas quench cooling and scrubbing zones.
A carbon separation process employing a single liquid organic extractant and a bottom fed decanter is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,786, which is incorporated herein by reference. Liquid organic by-products from the oxo or oxyl process are used as extractants in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,102, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The liquid organic by-products from the oxo or oxyl process may contain up to about 10 wt. % of water soluble fractions. These fractions may be harmful to acid gas solvents or catalysts located in downstream operations. Further, clumps or balls of soot may form in the carbon scrubbing equipment when these fractions are present in the scrubbing water.
By the subject invention, the by-products from the oxo or oxyl process may be used as the major portion of the extractant for the carbon extraction process, without contaminating the recycled water with the water soluble fraction. Further, a vertical decanter is provided that includes a mechanism for adjusting the inlet distributor for the second-stage introduction of the by-products of the oxo or oxyl process. By this means, the location of the inlet distributor for the second-stage extractant may be changed to compensate for any fluctuations in the location of the interface level. Smooth operation of the decanter is thereby assured.